Pra Ser Sincera
by Kellxinha-Malfoy
Summary: Momento de reflexão de Gina, quando ela se da conta que o jeito que ela estava vivendo ia de encontro a ela mesma. Música: Para ser sincero, de Engenheiros do Hawaii!


**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens pertencem a Jk. Mesmo que vivam em minha mente e coração P

**Sinopse: **Momento de reflexão de Gina, quando ela se da conta que o jeito que ela estava vivendo ia de encontro a ela mesma. Música: Para ser sincero, de Engenheiros do Hawaii!

**Pra ser sincera**

Era um entardecer de uma tarde de outubro, as folhas alaranjadas que caiam das árvores no quintal da Toca acrescentavam nostalgia àquele momento. Gina estava sentada sob uma das árvores, as bochechas rosadas pelo vento frio de início de inverno. Tinha os braços envolta de si mesma, como se a roupa não fosse suficiente para agüentar o frio, mas nunca seria. Seu frio era interno. As lágrimas já derramadas deixaram um rastro no seu rosto, mas ela não se importou em enxugar, outras viriam em um futuro próximo e deixariam mais rastros.

"_Pra ser sincero  
Não espero de você  
Mais do que educação  
Beijo sem paixão  
Crime sem castigo  
Aperto de mãos  
Apenas bons amigos..."_

Ela tinha cansado de entender, de acreditar e esperar por ele, ela tinha cansado. Deixou a cabeça pender para trás, acompanhada de um suspiro profundo. As últimas lembranças faziam questão ficar repassando na sua mente, como uma auto-tortura, mas ela já desistira de tentar impedir. Se sentia tão ingênua. E num minuto que ela parecia ter tudo, no seguinte: nada.

_"Pra ser sincero  
Não espero que você  
Minta!  
Não se sinta capaz  
De enganar  
Quem não engana  
A si mesmo..."_

Cansou de mentir pra si mesma, de viver em uma realidade paralela que só ela enxergava. A esperança que sentia se tornou responsável também pelas torturas emocionais, que na verdade, ela não era obrigada a sentir. Até que se tornou insuportável e ela se obrigou a sair da inércia. Se não tivesse tomado essa decisão, pensou, quantos outros momentos de nostalgia como este ela ainda teria?_  
_

_"Nós dois temos  
Os mesmos defeitos  
Sabemos tudo  
A nosso respeito  
Somos suspeitos  
De um crime perfeito  
Mas crimes perfeitos  
Não deixam suspeitos..."_

O que eles tinham vivido, e tinham vivido mesmo que sem concretizar, ela esperava que um dia fossem apenas boas lembranças, mas apenas isso. Sorriu de leve, teria que triturar as partes ruins e deixar apenas as boas. Bom, ela esperava que um dia fossem apenas lembranças indolores. Nada mais de esperar, de sofrer, de se questionar. Já tinha vivido isso tempo demais.

_"Um dia desse  
Num desses  
Encontros casuais  
Talvez a gente  
Se encontre  
Talvez a gente  
Encontre explicação..."_

Um dia, ela sabia, olharia para trás e tudo isso não será mais que uma fase, um aprendizado, uma página do seu livro, com muitas coisas escritas depois. E, talvez, ao olhar pra trás, ela encontre uma explicação, de uma maneira tão natural que surpreenderia qualquer um. Mas hoje, ela só queria não pensar, pensar e procurar causas só ajudariam a abrir as feridas. E mesmo que alguma lhe parecesse razoável, não seria suficiente. _  
_

_"Nós dois temos  
Os mesmos defeitos  
Sabemos tudo  
A nosso respeito  
Somos suspeitos  
De um crime perfeito  
Mas crimes perfeitos  
Nunca deixam suspeitos..."_

Ela sorriu fracamente, o momento que se dera para despedida tinha acabado, o último momento de nostalgia, ao menos o último por causa dele. Seu corpo estava leve, como se, apesar de todas as lágrimas, sua alma soubesse que ela tomou a decisão certa. Finalmente enxugou o rosto, se levantou e encarou o tronco da árvore. Com um toque de varinha a parte do tronco em que o "Harry (l) Gina" que ela desenhara ali anos atrás caiu no chão se misturando com as folhas. Um aperto no peito e um alívio tomaram conta de si, de um jeito quase impossível de explicar. Andou em direção a Toca pensando na xícara de chocolate quente que estaria esperando por ela.

**N/A: **Pra ser sincera... P  
Eu não espero que ninguém mesmo entenda essa song! Bom, talvez, alguém. Talvez alguém que já viveu isso.

Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não posso compartilhar com vcs, certo?  
A musica se chama Pra ser sincero, de Engenheiros do Hawaii, e na primeira vez que eu ouvi eu descobri que ela seria ótima para uma song.

Eu acho que talvez não tenha sido a combinação perfeita pra essa song, mas pra mim, ela é! E no final, isso que importa né?  
A song foi postada sem betagem, mas eu prometo que quando minha betinha linda, a Ly, puder dar um trato nela, eu reposto betada, ok?

Bru, amo vc, obrigada minha mana, pra ser sincera, vc me entende! Brigada por ter sido meu tripé de duas pernas!

Aninha, quando vc puder ler, já vai ta postada, nada de muxoxo viu? Vc sabe que eu fico sempre esperando ansiosamente sua opinião. Amo vc demais!

Bom, é isso gente, mandem reviews, reviews fazem uma autora feliz!  
Pra ser sincera eu vou esperar ansiosamente as reviews! XD

Escutem a musica tb!

Beijos enormesssssss  
Kellxinha Malfoy


End file.
